


Золушка

by Riakon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Как всегда Золушка отправляется на бал, чтобы встретить там своего прекрасного принца и провести с ним увлекательную ночь. Или полночи. Или несколько часов. И совсем не обязательно стоя...





	Золушка

**Author's Note:**

> Джери! Без тебя ничего бы этого не было!
> 
> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018

В хорошо освещённом бальном зале кружат пары, но Виктор не принимает участие в танцах, наблюдая со стороны. Сегодня немало тех, кто хотел бы потанцевать с наследным принцем, но на бале-маскараде отыскать его проблема, и это единственный шанс для него самого присмотреться к партнёрам по танцам, выбирая лишь тех, кто понравится ему.

Парочки кружатся и щебечут, и Виктору это осточертело. Он не хочет быть ни с кем из этих счастливых мерзавцев сейчас. О, нет, Виктор хочет рыдать и страдать тихо в стороне, под неодобрительным взором отца, которому он поклялся присмотреться к жителям этого королевства и приглашенным гостям из дальних стран, чтобы выбрать себе партнёра, а в дальнейшем и супруга. 

«Ты пойдёшь туда и будешь танцевать, Виктор», — тяжеловесно сказал король Яков, — «иначе, видит бог, я сам выберу тебе невесту, и ты не посмеешь мне перечить».

Ах, как же, конечно, не посмеет! Старый дурень, разве тебе твои соглядатаи не доносили, что в опочивальне Его Высочества бывают не только благородные и не очень дамы? Конечно тебе это известно, вот ты и жаждешь внуков так страстно! Но нет, конечно же твой сын не упустит свой шанс подыскать себе хоть кого-то подходящего, пусть и на одну ночь.

Шум становится невыносимым, и Виктор шагает прочь из залы. У него есть на примете уединённое место, где можно вдохнуть поглубже и расслабиться от обступающей его со всех сторон толпы людей, яростно требующей его улыбок, галантности и внимания. Там, в большом саду есть славный фонтан и укрытые кронами деревьев уютные скамейки прямо под фонарями. Это место в самом сердце садового лабиринта, и Виктор идёт туда привычной дорогой, умело минуя иные развилки, в которых то и дело раздаётся женский смех и страстные вздохи. 

Небольшая полянка не пуста, он понимает это не сразу, но едва замечает — останавливается.

— И помни, — раздаётся звонкое, но ворчливое замечание от кого-то, скрытого розовым кустом, — времени у тебя до полуночи! После ты снова станешь неуверенным и закомплексованным рохлей, который не может и пары слов толком связать.

— Спасибо тебе, фея-крёстная! — отзывается благодарно юноша в черном камзоле с серебряными нашивками.

— Какая я тебе, нахрен, фея?! — Виктор видит, как тонкие руки хватают незнакомца за края камзола и немилосердно трясут, — сказано тебе, я тигр, которого ты спас сегодня! Вот благодарность! Прими или умри!!

Виктор может различить даже капельки пота на лице молодого человека, поднявшего руки в примирительном жесте, и делает шаг вперёд, чтобы рассмотреть того, кто скрывается за кустом, когда хрустнувшая ветка выдаёт его, и уже через миг оба говоривших растворяются в воздухе, словно их никогда и не было.

Он осматривает поляну ещё раз, обойдя её кругом, но так никого и не найдя, решает, что те двое скользнули в одно из ответвлений в центре лабиринта. Так думать гораздо приятнее, чем полагать что они испарились за одну секунду или вовсе привиделись ему.

Колокол на башке отбил десять ударов, и Виктор спешит назад, в шумный переполненный зал, ведь отец до конца этой ночи должен узнать его выбор, или хотя бы попытку его сделать, чтобы иметь официальный повод не донимать более единственного отпрыска требованием найти себе пару.

Он уже поднимается по лестнице, когда видит того же молодого человека, что и несколькими минутами ранее в саду. На нём тонкая маска, но камзол слишком запоминающийся, чтобы Виктор спутал его с кем-то ещё. Гость выглядит как ожившая мечта, соблазнительная и искушающая каждым взмахом ресниц, взглядом тёмных глаз.

— Вы прекрасны... — с придыханием шепчет Виктор, замирая на мгновенье на ступенях. Его сердце бьётся так, что он может считать сердечные удары, не прилагая к тому никаких усилий. Он не видит, как человек перед ним освобождает одну руку от перчатки, но видит направленное на него желание.

— В таком случае, я позволю себе украсть вас, — незнакомец посылает ему чувственную улыбку и перехватывает за ладонь, увлекая за собой. 

Его пальцы нежные и чуть прохладные по сравнению с горячими пальцами самого принца. Они сворачивают в малую столовую, где музыка едва слышна, но всё же этого достаточно, чтобы сделать несколько па.

— Вы умеете танцевать? — интересуется Виктор, но вместо ответа ладонь ложится на его талию, и они описывают круг, — ох, вижу, умеете.

Горячее тело прижимается непозволительно близко для вальса, но условности и приличия отметает на второй план. В этом танце ведёт совсем не Виктор, но он на правах ведомого позволяет себе расслабиться и проникнуться совершенно внезапным происшествием. Им не нужна светская беседа, по крайней мере сейчас, когда можно насладиться близостью другого тела. Его партнёр чуток, внимателен и искусен, так почему бы и нет? Он слышит смех и приближающиеся шаги, и на миг отводит взгляд, когда вновь слышит мягкий, обволакивающий голос:

— Смотрите только на меня. Сегодня я соблазняю вас. 

По подбородку скользят пальцы обнажённой руки, заставляя в нежной ласке повернуть голову обратно и утонуть в глазах черноты эбенового дерева. Виктор — пропащая душа, он чувствует, как сердце пропускает удар, когда они смотрят друг на друга, и эта заминка в ритме как раз то, чего он не чувствовал никогда прежде ни к одному своему любовнику.

— Мне не отвести взгляда. Похоже, я влюблён — признаёт Виктор, — могу ли я надеяться, что и ваш взгляд прикован лишь ко мне?

— Вы лишь очарованы видимостью, — качает головой гость, — это магия, а не любовь.

«Меня невозможно околдовать», — хочет возразить Виктор, но это замечание разрушит прелесть момента, ведь их взаимное инкогнито будет нарушено знанием, что он королевских кровей, и потому защищён.

— Вся любовь магия, вы не находите? — ладонь на его талии спускается ниже, к бёдрам, и Виктор теряет слова на миг, — но мы можем узнать друг друга поближе. Расскажите мне о себе.

— После, — отзывается партнёр по танцу и одаривает сильным уверенным сжатием ягодицу принца. 

Виктора ведёт, он чувствует, как возбуждение искрами вспыхивает внутри.

— Вы хотите составить мне компанию на следующий танец? — мягко спрашивает незнакомец и его горячее дыхание обжигает щёку Виктора.

— И каждый последующий, если вы захотите, — растерянно отвечает он. 

Впервые принц чувствует себя совершенно ошарашенным, ведь ни один из его предыдущих партнёров не позволял себе такого обращения с ним. Желание горит костром от горячих, на грани пошлости, нот в чужом голосе и преисполненного неподдельной страстью взгляда. 

Колени подкашиваются от избытка чувств. Такое, признаться, с Виктором случается впервые за все прожитые им годы, но он совсем не протестует, когда по его волосам скользит ладонь, а незнакомец вскидывает брови.

— Даже так? — мурлыкающие интонации заставляют плоть в штанах твердеть и истекать соком, когда партнёр закидывает ногу ему на плечо, не выпуская прядей из пальцев.

Не огладить красивую точёную ножку на плече — преступление, которое принц совершать не намерен, а потому его ладони скользят по узкой штанине медленно подбираясь к паху. Он не отводит взгляда от чарующих глаз, утопая в чужой похоти и не скрывая собственную. 

Его пряди сгребают быстрым до грубости движением, когда ладонь накрывает скрытый слоями ткани член, но Виктор не останавливается, исследует неторопливо. Пуговицы покидают петлицы неохотно, и вина лежит полностью на дрожащих от нетерпения пальцах, но вскоре последняя покидает свой плен, и Виктор без стеснения тянет бельё на себя. Всего ладонью ниже пояса, но этого достаточно, чтобы, скользнув по чуть обнажившемуся низу живота, найти желанный, бархатистый и горячий от возбуждения член, уверенным движением растирая выступившую прозрачную каплю по нежной головке.

Горячий стон дразнит слух, закатившиеся от удовольствия глаза и раскрасневшиеся щёки подстёгивают воображение, рисующее бурные картины того, как будет прекрасен вид, когда Виктор овладеет им. Когда карие глаза вновь открываются, Виктор готов впасть в экстаз — его партнёр соблазнительнее дьявола, но даже сейчас, пока его рука двигается по пульсирующей плоти, тот не теряет властности во взгляде и требовательно тянет светлые пряди ближе, заставляя принца уткнуться лицом ему в пах.

Виктор не против.

Кончиком языка он пробует выступающую смазку, обводит уздечку и пропускает головку в рот, не разрывая зрительный контакт, когда с удивлением слышит прерывистый всхлип и чувствует пряную горечь во рту. Так быстро?..

«Сколько у тебя не было?», — вопрос, крутящийся на кончике языка так и остаётся не заданным: Виктору нравится думать, что не было никогда. 

Тело незнакомца ещё сотрясается в приятной судороге, когда принц, спустив со своего плеча ногу, подхватывает его на руки, и несёт в свои покои. Этот вечер только начинается, он жаждет получить от него всё, до последней капли, и не собирается выпускать желанную добычу даже на следующий день.

— А?.. — растерянно тянет гость, когда Виктор укладывает его на широкую кровать и стягивает обувь. — Где мы?

— Гостевая спальня, — не моргнув глазам лжёт он, — продолжим начатое.

— Продолжим, — вторит ему «добыча», притягивая к себе ближе за руки и шею, и целуя терпко пахнущие семенем губы. 

Виктор в полном восторге. Под камзолом и тонкой чёрной рубашкой скрыто соблазнительно чувствительное тело. Он потирает сквозь просвечивающую ткань соски и наслаждается симфонией сладких звуков от придыхания до умоляющего поскуливания. 

— Сделай... — до черноты тёмные глаза смотрят на него шало, и Виктор едва успевает поймать свой самоконтроль, — сделай со мной что-нибудь...

— Чего ты хочешь? — мягко спрашивает принц. — Я сделаю всё, что захочешь. Хочешь, я буду тебе другом?

Покачивание головы из стороны в сторону.

— Тогда братом? Отцом? — снова и снова его сладкий гость отказывается, и теперь уже не поддаться искушению невозможно — Виктор тянет брюки с бельём вниз спуская их к коленям и стреноживая. Его губы касаются покрасневшей ушной раковины, когда он томно выдыхает, обводя сжатое кольцо мышц кончиком пальца. — Возлюбленным?

Полузадушенный всхлип вместо ответа, но иной Виктору и не нужен. Он нашаривает смазку на прикроватной тумбочке и погружает в неё пальцы, чтобы после мягко пройтись ими по нежному месту между ног и приняться неторопливо разрабатывать постепенно распускающиеся и принимающие его мышцы.

Податливый после пережитого оргазма партнёр снова полностью возбуждён, он эротично закусывает обтянутые кожей перчаток фаланги, когда два пальца погружаются в него по скользкой смазке, пропуская их глубоко и охотно. 

— Хочу слышать твои стоны, — решает Виктор и отрывается от него, чтобы стянуть рубашку через верх, но вместо этого горячий незнакомец в его руках снимает перчатку, обнажая вторую кисть, обхватывает лицо принца дрожащими ладонями и притягивает его к себе ближе, целуя страстно.

Это — предел, за которым нет никакого контроля. Виктор теряется в ощущениях, погружаясь в разработанное тело одним длинным толчком, и целует, кусает податливые губы, срывая с них сладостные стоны. Он уже не помнит, что нужно сделать паузу, дать привыкнуть, а двигается сразу, пусть и мелкими толчками, неравномерно набирающими напор и силу. Его обхватывают изнутри так сильно, что Виктор плавится в каждом толчке, в каждом стоне, пока страсть не достигает пика, заставляя их обоих сорваться в пучины удовольствия.

После они лежат совсем близко, так тесно, что невозможно отделить одного от другого, но их инкогнито по-прежнему не раскрыто.

— Ты можешь забрать всё, что только пожелаешь. Всё, что у меня есть — твоё. — с нежностью говорит принц, перебирая мокрые, спутанные после жаркого секса пряди. — Я вручаю тебе всего себя, только будь лишь моим. Будь со мной. Не отпускай меня.

Давеча страстный любовник смотрит на него с печалью и льнёт под касания ладоней.

— Если бы я мог, я бы оставил тебя себе, но в полночь ты забудешь о моём существовании, а потому на память я предпочту забрать с собой твоё сердце. 

— Я не забуду, — в клятве Виктора нет и тени сомнений, — вот увидишь. Всего пять минут, и ты сам поймёшь.

Ещё секунду назад разморённый и уставший любовник в один миг становится полным энергии и торопливым.

— Пять минут? — он садится на развороченной постели и натягивает на мокрое от пота и семени тело одежду, оправляя камзол и натягивая обувь. — Уже так поздно, мне пора.

— Куда?! — вскидывается Виктор и хватает незнакомца за руку. — Не отпущу!

— Прости, прости, — быстро шепчет тот, и его влажная ладонь выскальзывает из крепкой хватки принца. 

Вдали слышен бой часов, и всё, что может теперь Виктор, бежать за ускользающей мечтой, умоляя вслед:

— Имя! Скажи мне имя!

Но тот, не оборачиваясь, бросает лишь что-то невнятное, прежде, чем скрыться за поворотом с двенадцатым ударом часов.

Виктор ещё бежит, он зовёт стражу, велит перекрыть все выходы из дворца, но в том коридоре, что был за поворотом, через открытое окно доносится лишь лошадиное ржание. 

Принц опоздал.

Магия — это вам не шутки. За магию приходится платить, и Юри поутру расплачивается страшенным похмельем. И кто бы мог подумать, что прошлый вечер, обещавший быть очередным в серии «ах, как прекрасен принц Виктор, и как недостижим», на поверку окажется вечером из серии «Да! Да!! Пожалуйста, глубже!»

От воспоминания о произошедшем Юри краснеет и закрывает лицо руками, сгорая со стыда. Как он мог поддаться на уговоры этого фея, которого ему случайно довелось спасти, и пойти на такое?

«Что? Ты идёшь на бал в этом убожестве?», — возмутился фей и ударил Юри в плечо, меняя традиционный голубой костюм на привлекательный и облегающий чёрный с серебристыми вставками. 

«Э, стопэ, а где перчатки? Ты что, совсем олень? В обществе особ королевской крови нельзя с непокрытыми руками, дурень! Тебя ж казнят за неуважение! Держи!» — и вот в руки Юри падают две черные перчатки с такими же вставками, что и на камзоле.

«Ну что, в качестве специального бонуса за спасение моей бесценной жизни я дам тебе особую магию, чтобы от тебя вообще все в обморок от восхищения попадали! О, так ты влюблён в принца? А у тебя губа не дура, да? Нет, он королевских кровей, тут с этим ничего не поделаешь, но я могу заставить тебя забыть о нём на один вечер. Найди себе симпатичного партнёра и как следует оттянись, не задумываясь ни о чём», — велел ему фей, сверкая зелёными глазами и вручая тонкую чёрную маску, которая пришлась к лицу как влитая, — «всего на одну ночь любой во дворце станет твоим, нужно только взять его за руку. В полночь эта магия рассосётся, так что позволь себе быть таким, каким захочешь — наутро он и не вспомнит ничего. И помни — времени у тебя лишь до полуночи!»

И до утра Юри и впрямь не помнил, вот только... Этот голос, лицо, эти пронзительного цвета голубые глаза и мягкая полуулыбка — он уверен в том, что его вчерашним любовником был никто иной, как принц Виктор, и это смущающее воспоминание будет греть его до конца жизни, ведь бал окончен, и его семье самое время покинуть город и вернуться в родную страну. Прочувствовать печаль не удаётся и пока Юри укладывает свои вещи с его лица не сползает счастливая полуулыбка, а в голове звенят воспоминания о прошлой ночи. Сборы уже окончены, когда Юко врывается в его комнату.

— Юри, Юри, ты слышал? Выезд из города закрыли, — кричит она нетерпеливо со счастливой улыбкой на лице.

— А чему ты так радуешься? — недоумевает Юри, осматривая кузину с ног до головы.

— Принц Виктор объявил о том, что женится на человеке, который оставил у него перчатку! 

Весть об этом ударяет болью куда-то под рёбра. Сколько человек приехало в этот город с одной лишь целью — стать тем единственным избранным, который будет владеть всем вниманием принца? Сколькие назовутся тем, кто это сделал? А если принц будет примерять перчатку, наверняка найдётся тот, кому она будет впору.

— Он приглашает всех жителей города, что были на балу, прийти и описать особенности перчатки, и даже примерить её! Тот, кто справится, станет его супругом! — вдохновлённо рассказывает Юко, но Юри не слушает. В глубине души он рыдает, он плачет, закрыв голову руками, и светлая грусть от вчерашних воспоминаний оборачивается травящим душу ядом, ведь никогда Юри не победить в такой схватке.

— И мужчин и женщин, представляешь? Кажется, принц Виктор не намерен скрывать свою ориентацию, а? Юри? Юри?!

Но всего этого он уже не слышит, от избытка чувств падая в спасительный обморок.

Когда Юри приходит в себя, Юко продолжает ему говорить о том, что им придётся задержаться на этом постоялом дворе чуть подольше, ведь в первую очередь пройдут особы королевских кровей, которых расположили в гостевых залах дворца, а прочие жители в это время займут своё место в очереди вне зависимости от крови. 

Юри хочет отказаться, но Юко настаивает на том, чтобы они пошли вместе, ведь без этого им не дадут грамоту на выезд из города, и в родную страну они попадут далеко не сразу. Проходит целых три дня, когда очередь доходит до их постоялого двора и близлежащих домов. И всё же, повинуясь внутреннему порыву, Юри достаёт подарок фея из вернувшегося в обычный вид костюма и прячет к себе в карман. 

Он оглаживает мягкую ткань незаметно от всех и снова проваливается в приятные воспоминания того вечера. К щекам приливает кровь, и замечтавшийся Юри не смотрит по сторонам, пока не слышит со спины мужской голос:

— Вспоминаешь приятное, да? — мурлыкающие интонации в голосе говорящего заставляют Юри подпрыгнуть на месте, в ужасе оборачиваясь на мужчину позади него. — Думаешь о Викторе, верно?

— Что? Нет, я... С чего вы взяли? — бормочет невнятно Юри.

— О, не переживай. Я давно и хорошо его знаю, и видел его вчера. Мы почти столкнулись, когда он уносил на руках свою новую пассию, и, признаться, таким воодушевлённым я не видел его никогда, — замечает мужчина, потирая бородку на подбородке и разглаживая куцые усы. — Но что интереснее, я видел ту перчатку, что он ищет. Хочешь, расскажу?

Юри качает головой, и мужчина, вскинув брови, хватает его за руку и тащит за собой.

— Что? Куда мы? — вскидывается Юри, стараясь стряхнуть чужую ладонь со своего запястья.

— Сейчас твоя очередь, — говорит ему мужчина и буквально вталкивает за небольшую дверь, выдыхая уже когда Юри не слышит, — будем надеяться, что пари с Жаном по скорости поисков в сравнении, я выиграл. 

В маленькой комнате на стуле сидит никто иной, как принц Виктор собственной персоной. Его лицо омрачено печалью, а глаза красны.

«Он, кажется, совсем не спал», — с тревогой думает Юри, отсчитывая мысленно дни с их прошлой встречи, и едва сдерживает порыв увести принца отсюда, силком уложить в кровать и заставить выспаться.

— Скажите мне, вы знаете, какого цвета была перчатка? — без приветствия начинает Виктор, глядя на что-то в своих ладонях.

Юри молчит. Ему страшно, что голос выдаст его или подведёт, и потому он не может собраться с духом и ответить на этот простой вопрос.

— Скажите, ну что же вы... Вы немой? — Виктор смотрит на Юри, но в нём нет и тени прозрения, и это так больно, что для того, чтобы сдержать накатившие слёзы, он отворачивается, глядя в стену.

— Это не страшно, просто покажите, хотя бы вот тут, — принц кивает на столик, где на альбоме разложены все цвета всех тканей, но Юри не делает ни шагу по направлению к нему.

«Ты даже не смотришь на меня. Посмотри. Посмотри. Посмотри!», — эта мысль бьётся в голове, и Юри постепенно сходит с ума.

— Ну же, не молчите... — в голосе принца явно слышно отчаянье, и это не приносит Юри облегчения. — Или глухой? 

Юри не видит, как принц Виктор сжимает то, что было в его руках, слишком сильно, зато треск рвущейся ткани слышит отчётливо и явно, и поворачивает голову на звук. Человек перед ним выглядит как тот, кто потерял самое дорогое. Он никогда не слышал о том, чтобы принц позволял себе плакать, но сейчас в голубых глазах стоят слёзы и катятся по щекам, а весь вид говорит о том, что обожаемый многими, будущий правитель готов прямо сейчас сделать шаг из ближайшего окна, и Юри не собирается позволить этому случиться.

Расстояние между ними всего в десяток шагов, но Виктор по-прежнему не поднимает глаз от своей утраты, и Юри теперь знает, что даже если принц не узнает его, он сделает всё, чтобы заставить его вспомнить. 

Он роняет в раскрытые ладони вторую перчатку и говорит мягче, чем в тот вечер, и совсем не так соблазнительно, но всё же питая надежду, что его увидят, наконец.

— Смотрите только на меня.

Их взгляды встречаются, и на губах Виктора расцветает счастливая до умопомрачения улыбка. 

— Ты вернулся, — шепчет принц и в момент сжимает талию Юри в кольце рук, прижимая к себе так близко и так крепко, насколько это возможно, — я не забыл. Я помню. Будь со мной.

Юри краснеет, зарываясь пальцами в пепельно-русые волосы, и перебирает пряди тем же движением, что и тогда, но в нём куда больше невыразимой словами нежности.

— Не отпускай меня, — шепчет в ответ он.

И жили они долго и счастливо.


End file.
